Battle of Wuhan
The Battle of Wuhan was Sun Jing's first step in invading Wu and capturing the territory for the Sun Family. By winning here, he easily established a foothold and proved that he could defeat Liu Yao's men. Pre-Battle Period At the end of the 2nd Century, a force known as the Rushin Clan led a rebellion against the Imperial Han, known as The Rushin Rebellion. The Rushin's ruler, Zu Yang Jing was killed at Xiangyang. However at the same time, the Emperor, Gong Zuan was assassinated at Luoyang by his subordinates, causing the Han to break and fall. Many warlords began to rise up across China, looking to use this as a chance to claim this land as their own, for their own ideals. Sun Jing's Current Rise to Power After the Han fell, the warlord Sun Jing rose up alongside his family and other officers and set out on his conquest to capture the land. In 199 AD, he fought against Bian Xing's Forces at Hefei (Assault on Hefei). The following year he subdued a pirate army at Xiaoyao (Invasion of Xiaoyao). The War of Wu Territory One of the heaviest places where war was fought during this time was the territory of Wu. Many warlords gathered here and this was where Sun Jing set his sights on next. In late 201 AD, Zhang Zhao informed Sun Jing of Liu Yao's progress in capturing the territory. As of now, the warlords Wang Lang and Yan Biahu have allied with Liu Yao, joining his ranks. The land of Wu was more unified now. Sun Jing was not prepared to falter, and was ready to engage against the forces against the forces in Wu, and would constantly ignore all those that spoke against his plans, even killing his wife Kokochin for constantly disagreeing with his plans. Zhuge Jin and Zhu Zhu advised Sun Jing that before attacking straight to the heart of Wu, he should first establish a place in the battle by conquering the outside territories. Sun Yi suggested that they turn their attention to Wuhan in Hubei, which was guarded by Chen Heng. Sun Jing agreed, advancing with Sun Yi, Cheng Pu, Jiang Qin, Zhu Zhi and Zhu Huan, the son of Zhu Zhi who sought to join this battle and with Sun Jing's Forces in general. The Battle of Wuhan In 202 AD, Sun Jing advanced onto Wuhan to claim it from Liu Yao and his men. He led an army numbering about 60,000 against the 27,000 troops that Chen Heng had stationed in Wuhan. Seeing the threat of Sun Jing's Forces, Chen Heng sent for Yu Mi to bring reinforcements. The Beauty of Wuhan Sun Yi led the first advance into Wuhan, having Jiang Qin and Hu Gong on his side. When entering into the city, they were met with resistance by some peasants but was ultimately quelled without violence. Having a small point to rest in the city, Jiang Qin and the other sought to use this city as a tactical advantage and began to look around. While Sun Yi searched through the city he came across a beautiful woman by the name of Xushi. After talking to the woman he was able to convince her to aid him in showing him around the city. Enticed by her beauty, Xushi was later asked by Sun Yi to join with them as his wife, to which she agreed. Cheng Pu Attacks While Sun Yi had control of the city, Chen Heng and Zhou Xin advanced out against Sun Jing's Forces, being met by Cheng Pu who was advancing out with a small army. Taking this as a joke Chen Heng as his forces advanced with no fear. However when he faced Cheng Pu in battle his men were utterly crushed and he was forced to retreat. Zhou Xin attempted to use archers and ballista to halt Cheng Pu's rampage, but to no affect. His men quickly approached Zhou Xin's unit and crushed them, forcing him to retreat as well. Yu Mi Arrives at Wuhan Soon, Liu Yao's officer Yu Mi arrived leading Yan Yu, and Lu Fan with him. Soon officers like Fan Neng, Teng Dan, and Ze Rong also joined with him to defend Wuhan from Sun Jing's Forces. Sun Jing, seeing the increase in numbers, ordered for Cheng Pu and Sun Yi to hold their current positions, and for Zu Mao, Song Qian and Zhu Zhi to move to the front lines. Yu Mi advanced with Fan Neng and Teng Zhou to the front lines to combat Sun Jing's men. Fighting him in a long battle, Sun Jing's Forces were forced to fall back to their current positions, allowing for Liu Yao's Forces to regroup and plan out. Dong Xi's Betrayal As Sun Jing discussed with Zhang Zhao and Zhu Zhi their next move, he was informed by his men that an officer named Dong Xi had come to them alone. Sun Jing and Sun Lang met with the man, and learned that Dong Xi wished to defect from Chen Heng's side and join Sun Jing. Sun Jing welcomed the man to his ranks, and soon used him to aid in their strategy. Dong Xi had also come with a list of strategies and moves that were planned out by Chen Heng and Yu Mi, in which he hoped this would be of some assistance to Sun Jing. The plans were given to Zhu Zhi, who used them to his advantage Zhu Zhi's Ploy Zhu Zhi used his son Zhu Huan for the plan, knowing that he was ready to engage at the front lines right away. Zhu Huan was sent to lead an assault with Jing Wan and You Xian as his aid. Seeing his advance, Yu Mi and Chen Heng used this as an opportunity to strike at Sun Jing's Forces. During his advance, Yu Mi and Zhou Xin set out against Zhu Huan while Chen Heng led forces to attack from the west, while Fan Neng led an attack from the east. As predicted by Dong Xi, they quickly fell for the attack in the center, and Sun Jing prepared his men for battle. He, alongside Dong Xi and Zhang Zhao march to the center. Cheng Pu and Zhu Zhu prepare to strike in the west while Zhu Zhi and Song Qian in the east. When Zhu Huan and his men met against Yu Mi and Zhou Xin, Liu Yao's Forces were left in shock at the young man's raw power. Despite his young age, Zhu Huan had no problem besting the forces in the center. When Sun Jing arrived, he ran straight through the central area, advancing straight to the main camp. Soon, Sun Jing and Zhu Huan split to the west and east, catching Liu Yao's Forces in a pincer attack. Several officers were lost on both sides, but because of the strategies of Dong Xi and Zhu Zhi, Sun Jing emerged victorious. Aftermath Liu Yao Loses Power The loss at Wuhan caused a massive loss in power for Liu Yao. Yan Biahu and Wang Lang both stood up and saw that he was losing his power because of this. Liu Yao managed to keep the two from rising up and going into battle, using the attacks on Wu by Xiang Guang as an excuse. Sun Jing had grown into a fine leader of a large force by now, as his men were now ready to advance into Wu Territory. In The North Meanwhile, Sun Jing received word from Cao Cao and Yuan Xi in the north, asking for his forces to join their Coalition Against Zha Ji. Sun Jing thought about this, but he was advised by Zhu Zhi to turn down the offer, who stated that by leaving their position now, Liu Yao would not hesitate to overrun his forces in Hefei and Wuhan. Sun Jing did not join the coalition to fight against Zha Ji in Luoyang. Casualties Sun Jing's Forces * Song Qian - Slain by Fan Neng. * About 7,000 soldiers. Liu Yao's Forces * Teng Dan - Slain by Cheng Pu * Teng Zhou - Slain by Cheng Pu * About 16,000 soldiers. Category:Battles